Sonny's Perfect Guy
by rayofsunny
Summary: Chad finds Sonny's list of what she wants in a guy, and tries to be that guy. set before Falling for the Falls.
1. The List

Sonny Munroe's Perfect Guy

1. Cute.

2. Smart.

3. Honest.

4. Sweet.

5. Understanding.

6. A good listener.

7. Friendly.

8. Funny.

9. A good friend.

10. Has a great smile.

11. Cares about me.

12. Treats me the right way.

13. Confident.

14. Loves me.

"Sonny! We need you to rehearse the check it out girls sketch!" Tawni's voice called, as she entering the shared dressing room.

"Ok, Tawni," Sonny agreed, smiling. She got up and followed Tawni out of their dressing room.

She was so excited for the new check it out girls sketch, she forgot about her notebook, and left it sitting open on her desk, ready for a certain heartthrob to read.


	2. CDC Snoops

CHAD'S POV

I was taking the long way to rehearsal past the set of "So Random!" I was right outside Sonny and Tawni's dressing room when a thought crossed my mind. I looked at the time and realized "So Random!" was filming right now. I smirked and entered the dressing room on Sonny's side.

_I wonder what secrets funny little Sonny could be hiding in here. _

I quietly closed the door behind me and walked over to Sonny's desk. The first thing I noticed was a picture of Sonny with her mom. Sonny's mother's arms were around her daughter who was returning the hug and smiling hugely. I picked up the picture and looked at Sonny. Her huge grin seemed to light up the whole picture.

_I loved that smile. _

Sonny had a beautiful smile. When she smiled she lit up the whole room and looked really cute. _Stupid cute smile got me talking all sappy. _I put the picture down and picked up a pile of neatly stacked papers. I read the cover page of one stack and realized they were So Random sketches.

"Ew," I mumbled to myself. I always kept up my act of hating So Random. In all honesty, the so-called comedy hadn't been so bad since Sonny joined the cast. She could really make people laugh. Ratings for So Random starting going up the week she joined the cast.

I found a few more photos of a little brown eyed girl, the cast of So Random...and was that me? I reached for it and realized it was me. There were three photos of me on Sonny's desk: the one I had given to her the day I met her, the one I had given to her after I stole the prop house, and one photo of me taken as a promotion for Mackenzie Falls. I smiled to myself as I realized that Sonny kept pictures of me on her desk.

_Well…I AM Chad Dylan Cooper…no girl can resist me. _

I realized So Random was almost done filming, which meant Sonny and Tawni would be back here any minute. I turned to go when something caught my eye: a piece of notebook paper written in sparkly pink pen. It had fallen off of Sonny's desk and onto the floor. I picked it up and started reading. The top of the page read "Sonny Munroe's Perfect Guy."

This was perfect. It was exactly what I was looking for. A secret, something embarrassing Sonny wouldn't want me reading.

I scanned my eyes over the items on the list. I laughed at the first one: cute. _Isn't that what all girls want, Munroe?_

I heard noise outside the door on Tawni's side of the room, so I stuffed the list into the pocket of my Mackenzie Falls uniform and hurried out the door on the other side of the room. I walked quickly back to the Mackenzie Falls set, all the way to my dressing room.

I closed the door to my dressing room and took the list out of my pocket. Then an idea struck me. This list tells me exactly what Sonny wants in a guy. _I _can be that guy. _I _can be Sonny Munroe's perfect guy. This was brilliant! Why didn't I think of this before?

The perfect way to make Sonny like me.

I knew Sonny was a random, and I was not supposed to like her, but I did. No one had ever tried to end the feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random before. No one ever challenged me the way she did. No one had her pretty hair or her cute smile. But strangely, what I found the most attractive was the fact that Sonny could resist my CDC charm. I tried to stop myself from falling for Sonny, but I couldn't do it. She was just too cute. _Stupid cute!_

I smirked to myself as I hatched a plan.


	3. Cute

CHAD POV

This might be harder than I thought. Reading over the list again I realized some of these items might be harder to do than others. Even the first one, cute, which should be easy wasn't as easy as it looked. _I _knew I was drop dead gorgeous, but that doesn't mean Sonny thinks I am. She _should _think I'm adorable, but for some reason I just had to hear her tell me I was. And here she comes right now.

SONNY POV

Tawni had gone with Nico and Grady to get an after show snack, so I was walking back to my dressing room after the show by myself. The guys had invited me to come with them, but I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to relax a little in my dressing room. On my way there I literally ran right into Chad. _Great, just what I need. _

I fell face down on the floor, bringing Chad down with me. _This is beyond embarrassing. _

"Sonny," he said, locking his sparkly blue eyes with mine (I lied to him; both of his eyes are sparkly.) "I know I'm amazing, but do you have to attack me?" I looked at him and his eyes were full of laughter. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I didn't attack you," I told him. "I just fell."

"Did you Sonny, did you really?"

'Yes, I did. Really!"

Chad laughed softly. _Why is he laughing? _

Surprisingly, Chad stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, looking at him suspiciously as I did so.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told me upon seeing the look on my face. "It's just a hand Sonny."

Chad helped me up and I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go now."

I looked down in horror to realize that I was still holding Chad's hand. He smirked at me.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you Sonny?"

"What! No! I just…spaced out!"

Chad looked at me, his eyes still laughing, giving me a look that clearly said "really?"

"Just go away Chad."

I turned my head away from his face, refusing to look at him.

"Am I too gorgeous for you?"

_Wow. It seems like Chad is caring about his looks even more than usual. I didn't think it was possible. But why does he care if _I_ think he looks good? _

"Chad you are so conceited," I told him. "You're cute, but I've seen people better looking than you."

Chad smiled when I said he was cute, but it quickly faded when I finished my sentence.

"You're not 'gorgeous', Chad." I continued, just to make him mad.

"Excuse me, but I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper. _I am too gorgeous."

"No you're not and I'm leaving."

"Fine, go!"

"Fine I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

I left without giving Chad a chance to respond.

CHAD POV

YES! Sonny said I was cute, which of course led to one of our pointless arguments, but she did say I was cute; which means that I can cross number one off my-actually her-list. I didn't even have a plan to get her to tell me, everything just seemed to come to me when we fell. I smiled to myself as I walked back to my set. _Mission accomplished. _Now off to my dressing room to get started on number two of Sonny's list.


	4. Smart

CHAD POV

Ok one down. I reached my dressing room and closed the door behind me. I took Sonny's list out of my pocket. Number two on the list was smart. _I'm smart, right? Of course I am. _Now how do I show that to Sonny?

SONNY POV

I was in the prop house alone working on the assignment Ms. Bitterman gave us for this week. It was an English assignment that involved us writing a poem. I've never actually written a poem. The opportunity just never came up. I had no idea where to start or what to write about. I put my notebook down on the table and went to lie down on the couch. I had just closed my eyes when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad walked into the prop house like he owned the place. "What are you up to, Munroe?"

"Nothing, Chad" I answered, wishing he would go away. I was tired and upset about the assignment and I really just wanted to be alone.

"Are you okay?" _Was it just me, or did Chad actually sound like he cared? _

"I'm fine," I muttered. "What did you want?"

"I came to visit my favorite random," he smirked at me. I turned over on the couch, facing away from him.

"Sonny, seriously what's wrong?" Chad came over to sit next to me on the couch. I sighed, sitting up and reluctantly handing Chad my sad attempts at completing Ms. Bitterman's assignment.

I could tell Chad was trying not to laugh as he looked over my "assignment."

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"This isn't finished yet."

"Yeah I know," I snapped, taking the paper back from him. "I just can't think of anything good enough."

Chad picked up the paper again and looked over it. I crossed my arms, scowling at him.

"Give it back."

"No."

Chad held the paper above his head so I couldn't reach it. I stood on the couch to make myself taller, but Chad ran away around the table. I jumped down off of the couch and ran after him but Chad was quicker. I chased him around and around the couch and table until I finally caught him when his untied shoelace caused him to fall face first on the floor. I snatched the paper away from him before he could get up and put it back in my notebook.

"Why did you do that?" I angrily snapped at Chad. He laughed and turned to me. "Because I was trying to help you."

"What? What do you know about poetry, Chad?"

Chad took my paper again, picked up a pencil that was lying on the table. He gave it back and I took another look at it.

"Wow, Chad," I read over his writing again. "That's good."

Chad smirked at me.

"I know."

"Where did you learn to write like that?"

"I um," Chad scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just know stuff."

"Okay," I said slowly, drawing out each syllable.

"Yeah," Chad looked down at his feet. "Well bye!"

"Bye, Chad" I said, slightly confused. I sat back down and looked back at the poem Chad helped me with. Who knew he was so smart?


	5. Honest

CHAD POV

I had to get out of there. That was way too close. Sonny asked me where I learned to write. I couldn't tell her the truth-because I had practice. There was this one episode of "Mackenzie Falls" where Mackenzie had to write poetic letters to Chloe. After memorizing those lines I had written some of my own poetry. They were all about Sonny, who had just told me she thought my writing was good.

Safely in my dressing room, I pulled out Sonny's list again. Number three was honest. Someone please kill me.

SONNY POV

Something was going on with Chad. First he got me to admit he was cute-darn his sparkly eyes! Then he randomly shows up in our prop house when I'm trying to do my homework and he actually helps me with it. There is something going on with Chad and I want to know what it is.

CHAD POV

Ok. This isn't so bad. I know I lie a lot, but I _can _be honest. Right? There has to be some way to prove to Sonny that I can be an honest guy with out actually telling her that I found her list and I secretly want to be her boyfriend. There has to be something I can tell her. And I will think of it. I sighed and walked over to my rotisserie chicken maker. Food always helps me think. I locked my dressing room door and turned my flat screen TV on to a marathon of So Random! Yes, I Chad Dylan Cooper, watch my rival show. But only since Sonny joined the cast, and I only really pay attention to the sketches with Sonny in them. Tawni and Sonny were in the middle of a new "Check It Out" Girls when I turned the TV on. My eyes landed on Sonny. She looked so cute in her "Check It Out" Girl outfit. _Why does she have to be so adorable?_

My chicken finished cooking, the ding startling me out of my trance. I took the chicken out and put it on a plate. Then I threw some fruit and ice into the blender to make myself a smoothie. _I love being able to have a room like this. _I sat down in my chair to eat my chicken and finish watching TV when I heard a knock at the door. _Who could be here now? _

I picked up the remote but by accident I only hit the mute button instead of the "Power off" button. Because I didn't hear any sound I assumed I had turned the TV off. I went to open the door and found Sonny on the other side of it.

"Sonny?"

"Hi Chad," Sonny looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile. _What do you want Sonny? _

"What are you doing here?"

Sonny sighed and bit her lip. When she looked up at me again, she had a hopeful gleam in her big brown eyes.

"This isn't easy for me to say so please don't make me repeat myself," she started. "I found out from Zora that Ms. Bitterman is going to ask us to write another poem next week."

Sonny paused, looking down at her feet.

"And?" I prompted, trying to make it sound like I didn't care.

Sonny took a deep breath.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this but will you please help me Chad?"

Sonny wanted my help? Never in a million years would I have ever thought Sonny would come to me, of all people, for help. I smirked and Sonny saw it.

"Well, I could help you," I started to say.

"Please Chad," Sonny interrupted me. "I really need to do well on this assignment."

So _Sonny_ needed _me? This is going to be good,_

I gave Sonny a look to let her know I would help her if she told me what I wanted to hear.

"Chad you are really good at writing poetry. I, Sonny Munroe, from Chuckle City need help from the greatest actor of our generation."

_Perfect. _

"Ok I'll help you."

What Sonny did next I think surprised both of us. She hugged me.

"Thank you Chad!" she squealed, her arms still around my neck.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. She was so close to me I could smell the perfume on her neck. _Oh that smells nice…_

Sonny let go of me and I invited her into my dressing room. She came in and sat down on the couch. That was when she noticed the TV.

"Chad? What are you watching?"

"Nothing," I answered, then realized I hadn't turned the TV off.

Sonny was laughing.

"This is too good," she laughed. "_You _watch our show?"

I picked up the remote and turned So Random, which was now showing a new Dolphin Boy sketch, off for real this time.

"I do not!"

"You do too," Sonny argued.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Gotcha!"

_I hate it when you outsmart me Sonny._

"I bet Tween Weekly would love to hear about this," Sonny teased, pulling out her phone.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing the phone.

"Ok I admit it Sonny. Ok? I watch So Random!"

Sonny was positively beaming.

"But if you tell anyone," I continued, Sonny's smile faltering. "I won't tutor you."

Sonny was pouting. I was smirking. I realized I had just inadvertently been completely honest with Sonny. _I'm good._

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So were good?" Sonny asks.

"Oh we're so good."


	6. Sweet

SONNY POV

I can't believe Chad watches So Random! It's too bad I really need to keep my grades up or I would tell my cast and Tween Weekly right away. On the bright side, Chad is going to tutor me. I'm surprised he said yes. I still want to know what's going on with him.

"Sonny? Hey!"

Chad was waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"Sorry Chad. I just spaced out."

"That's ok."

I gave Chad a quizzical look. Isn't this where he's supposed to say something about how "irresistible" he is?

"What? No comment about how "beautiful" you are so I should get lost in your eyes or something else conceited?"

"You're the beautiful one."

CHAD POV

Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud! I was thinking it but I didn't mean to say it. Oh my gosh, what do I do now?

Sonny was staring at me with an unreadable expression on her face. Oh no. Did I upset her?

Then she smiled at me. I tried to smile back but I was still nervous about her reaction to what I said.

SONNY POV

I smiled at Chad and he smiled back nervously. I can't believe he said I was beautiful. I hope I heard him right. Chad refused to make eye contact with me and was looking anywhere else in the room but at me.

"What was that Chad?"

"Um, nothing…"

Chad mumbled rubbing the back of his neck and keeping his gaze locked on the floor. Aaawwww…nervous Chad is so cute.

"No it wasn't," I argued.

"Sonny…"

"Tell me," I prodded.

"I said," Chad started. "You were…beau…"

Chad was running his fingers through his hair. _His hair looks so soft…_

"I said you were beautiful," Chad's voice was so quiet I could barely hear him. He looked up at me from under his eyelashes.

"Chad that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I smiled as I watched Chad Dylan Cooper's face turn to the color of a tomato. _I can't believe I made Chad Dylan Cooper blush. _

"Thank you Chad."

"Um yeah," Chad seemed to return to his old self. "We should probably get started."

"Right," I answered.

Chad turned out to be a good tutor. He explained things really well. But I would never tell him that. His ego is big enough already.

Later I told Chad I wanted to take a break and he agreed. He didn't argue with me when I asked him to take a break which is weird…but it was also kind of nice. I was still dying to know what was going on with him but I was afraid to ask.

He made a smoothie in his blender without even being asked. _Is he sick?_

The blue eyed heart throb sat next to me on the couch while I drank my smoothie. _This is good. _Suddenly I felt a pain in my head and my body tensed up.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head.

Chad looked at me concerned.

"Sonny? Are you okay?"

I shook my head to clear it, but Chad took my head shaking the wrong way.

"Oh no," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"I'm fine Chad," I looked up at him and I saw worry in his sparkly ocean blue eyes.

"Just a brain freeze," I mumbled.

"Oh ok…good."

I smiled to myself.

_I like this sweet side of Chad. _


	7. OH NO!

SONNY POV

Chad and I were actually getting along for once. He had tutored me a couple of times and each poem he helped me write was improving my grade in Ms. Btterman's class. And even though I would never tell Chad, I enjoyed spending some time with him. When you looked past his enormous ego and luxurious life style he could be a nice guy. Sometimes I wondered if Chad enjoyed our tutoring sessions as much as I did. Part of me wished he did while the other part told me not to get my hopes up. He never actually gave me a reason he agreed to be my tutor in the first place, but I know every time I came to see him he was as sweet as he was the first session.

I pushed all these thoughts out of my head as I went to see Chad. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He answered smiling, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Hey Sonny," he greeted casually, leaning against the door frame. His blue eyes met my brown ones as I stuttered out a response.

"Ch-Chad," I stuttered. _Why is he staring at me? And why does that make me nervous? _Chad let me in and we sat down together on the couch. I pulled out my notebook and pen and turned to face my tutor. I was shocked to see him sitting a lot closer to me than I expected. If he moved his knee it would be touching mine. _Why does that give me butterflies? This is CHAD. _

"So," I looked up to meet Chad's gaze "where do you want start, Munroe?"

"Um," I tore my gaze away from the heartthrob's flawless face and tried to focus on my new red Converse instead. "Wh-what do y-you think is a g-good place?"

"You know, you don't have to be nervous," I felt Chad place his hand on my knee "we're just studying."

"What? I'm not nervous!"

"Yeah you are."

_Darn my denial voice! _

"Can we get started please?" I asked quietly.

Chad laughed a little but agreed.

CHAD POV

Hmm…I don't think this is working. Sonny and I have had a few sessions together and we've actually been getting along. I enjoyed the time I spent with her, but it would take a miracle for her to feel the same way. If it weren't for Sonny's bubbly personality that makes me think she couldn't hate anyone, I would think Sonny hated me. I know she doesn't like me.

Since Sonny and I had been getting along I decided I would try flirting with her just the tiniest bit. At first I was making her nervous (which was cute) but then she asked if we could study and that probably means she wants to get out of here as soon as possible. _I should have known. _

SONNY POV

"Chad?"

The sparkly eyed heartthrob was looking down and he seemed kind of sad all of a sudden. _I wonder why he would be sad…_

"Oh," Chad looked up. "Sorry Sonny."

I looked at him, and that's when I noticed a very familiar looking pink piece of paper on the table behind him. I frowned.

"Chad, what is that?"

"Nothing," Chad answered without even turning around. "What are you talking about, Munroe?"

I walked past Chad and snatched up the pink piece of paper. I saw Chad's eyes widen in horror as he saw what I held up.

"Chad this is mine!" I yelled at him. "Were you in my dressing room behind my back!"

Chad looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I …I sort of…"

"Answer me!"

I'm normally not a very aggressive person but if there is one thing I can't stand its people not respecting my privacy. I just hate that. I should have known. This is _Chad Dylan Cooper. _Sooner or later, I should've known he would go too far.

"Yes, but I-"

I cut Chad off.

"I should have known," I told him shaking my head. "You went into my dressing room when neither Tawni nor I was there to stop you, and you stole my list of what I want in a guy. You know, you are unbelievable."

"Sonny, please!"

"Just save your breath, Chad. I don't want to hear it. Being the obnoxious jerk face you are I know you were probably planning to sell it to Tween Weekly to humiliate me. Do you get some kind of twisted pleasure out of causing me pain?"

"No, Sonny, please, I-"

I grabbed my books and walked to the door of Chad's dressing room.

"Goodbye, Chad."

I left.

CHAD POV

"Sonny!"

What have I done! I was an idiot and now Sonny hates me. I knew she never liked me but now she really hates me. Oh no.


	8. Understanding

CHAD POV

I have to fix this. I can't have Sonny hating me, because Sonny is different. She's special and aside from being pretty, nothing like those other girls I dated purely for the publicity. She makes me nervous and I actually want to be nice to her which isn't something I do for most people. Ok, let's think. Sonny's mad at me because she thought I invaded her privacy as a joke to humiliate her. I need to tell her that I understand invading her privacy is wrong and that I wasn't going to embarrass her with that list. But how?

SONNY POV

I AM SO MAD AT CHAD DYLAN COOPER. I can't believe he was just going to mess with my feelings like that. I knew he was a jerk but I never thought he'd go that far. I've been proven wrong. I can't believe I actually got along and dare I say it, but liked him for awhile. The funny thing is Chad had actually been a few things on that list before he went back to being a jerk throb. I wonder why. Maybe it just made humiliating me more fun for him.

"This is so frustrating!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"I know."

Chad?

I turned around to see Chad standing in the prop house doorway.

"Ugh."

"Sonny-"

"Leave me alone Chad."

"No, just let me explain."

"Explain what? How you were going to cause me lifelong embarrassment with my own list!"

"No, I wasn't going to do that."

"Then what were you going to do with it?"

Chad looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his neck.

"Chad?"

"Look, Sonny I understand you are mad at me for invading your privacy. I'm…sorry."

"You're what Chad?" I teased him.

"I'm sorry, Sonny and I'm not saying it again."

"I guess that makes things a little better…thanks for apologizing Chad."

"You know I really wasn't going to embarrass you."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious and I will prove it to you. I've been everything on the list so far and I can be the rest."

"But why? Why would you want to do that?"

CHAD POV

So Sonny forgave me. That's good. But now she wants to know why I want to prove to her that I can be her perfect guy. What do I do now? I got it.

"I just want to prove to you that I can be a good guy and not the jerk you think I am."

"Okay Chad. I'll give you a chance to prove it to me. But I bet you can't do it!" Sonny sang the last part.

"You want to bet, Munroe?"

"You bet I do Cooper."

"So what's the bet?"

"We'll talk about it later. I got to rehearse."

Sonny left, patting me on the shoulder on her way out.

**A/N: W hat should Sonny and Chad's bet be? **


	9. The Bet

SONNY POV

"I've got it!" I said out loud to no one in particular. I've been pacing my dressing room to try to think of what Chad should have to do when he loses our bet. Yes, Chad is going to lose, he may be a great actor (not that I would ever tell him that) but it takes a lot more than acting to be my perfect guy. I sat down on Tawni's leopard print couch, ready to start memorizing lines for my next sketch, and started thinking _"What if Chad actually did win the bet? Would it be so bad?" _

CHAD POV

The next item on Sonny's list was to be a good listener. That shouldn't be so hard, right? I have to admit (but only to myself of course) that I was a little scared of what Sonny might do if she won the bet. I had already decided what I wanted if I won. It was something that would hopefully turn out well for both of us; even if when I decided that it was what I wanted I was being a bit selfish. I just hoped that if Sonny won, she wouldn't embarrass me too much. I have a reputation to uphold and an image to protect!

"Chad!" I heard Sonny's cheerful voice call my name. I turned around to face her. I was just about to go into rehearsal, but Sonny stopped me outside the door to Stage 2.

"Hey, Sonny."

Sonny stopped right in front of me, a devious smirk working its way onto her face. _Such a pretty face, such soft perfect skin…_

"Chad!" Sonny shook my shoulder. I felt a tingly sensation where she touched me.

"Uh, yeah, I …" I stammered trying to act like I hadn't zoned out.

"Chad, I said I decided what you should do if I win," Sonny told me. "Because you are obviously not my perfect guy, when you lose, you have to tell Tween Weekly that you watch "So Random!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked her right in those big brown eyes.

"Alright Munroe. But when you lose, since I will prove to you that I can be your perfect guy, you have to go out with me when I complete the list."

Sonny stared at me for a few seconds before responding. Then she raised her eyebrow at me suggestively.

"You _want _to go out with me, Cooper?"

Sonny smiled at me showing she was glad to have something else to hold over me. I could handle her knowing I watched "So Random!" but this was too much. CDC always wins.

"No," I answered as I attempted to hide the fact that I was blushing. "I just don't think you could last an entire date with me, and it would be fun to watch you try. And it will make the outcome of the bet more interesting."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Sonny walked away.

SONNY POV

Something about when Chad said he only wanted me to go out with him because it would make the bet more interesting bothered me. It hurt me when he said that. But why? Did I possibly want to go out with Chad? No, no that's crazy talk. I guess I need more sleep…


	10. Good Listener

SONNY POV

I read the text over and over again, as the tears began to fall from my eyes. Jake, my boyfriend of almost five months had just broken up with me through a text message.

_It's over babe_

Not only did he do it through a text message, he didn't even give me an explanation why! Personally, I thought things had been going pretty well between us. I was so upset I sat down in the hallway outside my dressing room and continued crying my eyes out.

CHAD POV

I heard noise coming from down the hall. It sounded like someone was crying. I stopped suddenly when I located the source of the noise. There, at the end of the hallway, was Sonny. She had her head in her hands and her beautiful dark brown head hung loosely around her face. At first, I felt sad. Seeing Sonny cry…it bothered me. Sonny is the most cheerful person I know, what happened to her? Second, I felt angry. Who had done this to her? I had the sudden urge to find whoever it was and make them pay for what they did to my Sonny! Sonny!

I ran over to where she was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sonny?" I said her name softly.

She raised her head to look at me. Her face was stained with tears and she was holding a hand over her runny nose.

"What is it Chad?" She managed to choke out through her tears.

"What's wrong" I asked her without hesitation. "Why are you crying?"

"None of your business," she muttered turning her head away from me. I quickly reached out, took her chin in my hands, and turned her to face me. I stared at her big brown eyes.

"Please tell me," I asked. "I want to help."

I knew it was odd for me to be acting this nice to someone, but Sonny was different. I couldn't take seeing her upset.

"I doubt that," she said, referring to me wanting to help. "But ok. This guy, from back home in Wisconsin…his name is Jake. I met home when I went home for Thanksgiving back in November. And at first, he seemed so sweet. I even thought he might be the one. He and I dated for five months."

"And?" I pressed as Sonny began wiping fresh tears off her face. I reached out and wiped one away with the back of my thumb. She gave me a questioning look, but continued with her story.

"He just sent me a text this morning. J-Jake b-broke up with me," she stuttered through her tears.

I felt a new wave of anger rise inside of me. That jerk! How dare he hurt Sonny like this! She didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve to have her heart broken!

SONNY POV

Chad, surprisingly, listened to me relive all the good times I had had with Jake. Our anniversary, his birthday-when I stayed up all night to make sure it was perfect, our first date.

"I'm such an idiot," I admitted when I was done. "I should have seen this coming. I mean, really, what guy would want me?"

"Hey," Chad cut in. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"You mean that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I mean that." Chad looked around quickly as if he were checking to make sure we were alone.

"Look, Sonny, I am only going to say this once, so listen up. You are a funny, friendly, smart and beautiful girl. Jake's the idiot here, because he let go of a great girl."

I smiled and hugged him, and he, surprisingly, hugged me back.

"Thanks Chad," I told him. "I better go check good listener off my list."

CHAD POV

Sonny gave me a small wave and walked away. She had dried tears on her face and the sleeves on her sweater had been used as tissues, but to me she had never looked more beautiful.


	11. Friendly

CHAD POV

The next item on Sonny's list was friendly. This list was getting harder. But Sonny was worth it. Ugh, I sound so sappy when I say that. What is this girl doing to me? What do friendly people even do?

SONNY POV

Chad has been really sweet lately. I know now that he's just trying to win the bet, but it's making me feel …different around him. A good different. And I find myself wanting to see him more. Weird right? What's really been bothering me is that I think Chad actually has a shot at winning the bet, and then I will have to go on a date with him. And I kind of…want to.

CHAD POV

I went to go find Sonny. Maybe I will get lucky and something will just come to me. I found her in the cafeteria, sitting alone by the frozen yogurt machine. I remember the day I first met Sonny and stole her yogurt. Maybe I shouldn't have done that…I filled a cup with chocolate-Sonny's favorite-and sat down next to her.

"Hey Chad," she greeted rather forlornly.

"Sonny," I replied. She sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she answered. "I just found out my mom is going to be out late tonight so I will be home alone all afternoon. That's the second time this week she's had to work."

I imagined Sonny all alone in her apartment. After a while she would get lonely and bored. Wait, now's my chance to show Sonny I'm friendly! Yes!

"Hey Sonny," I nudged her elbow. "Let me stay with you."

She looked up at me, her brown eyes a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"You would do that? _You _would do that?"

I nodded. "Sure, Sonny."

"Ok," she replied, standing up. "See you after work then."

I waved and watched her leave.

As soon as I finished taping my last scene, I ran over to the So Random set. Sonny came out of her dressing room and saw me. I smiled at her, not a smirk, but a real genuine smile.

"Hey Sonshine."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Sonshine?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I answered uncertainly, scratching the back of my neck. Sonny didn't respond, just walked past me out to the parking lot to my car. I opened her door for her. She still didn't say anything, only smiled and nodded in thanks. I went around to my side, got in, and starting driving in the direction of Sonny's apartment.

SONNY POV

Could he pull it off? Can Chad Dylan Cooper be my perfect guy? No, there was just no way. Right? But I wanted him to be. What? No I didn't. Did I? And why am I thinking about this so much? It's just a stupid bet. Yeah. Just a bet.

We got to my apartment. I unlocked the door and Chad followed me inside. My stomach growled and I realized all I had eaten for lunch was the frozen yogurt Chad brought me.

"I'm going to make a snack," I told him. "Would you like anything?"

He caught my arm as I started walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait Sonny," he said. "Let me get it for you. What do you want?"

"Surprise me," I said, trying to forget the sparks I felt when he touched my arm. He nodded and disappeared. He came back a few minutes later with two large smoothies. It reminded me of the times he tutored me in his dressing room and we drank smoothies. Apparently, he read my mind.

"So…need any more help with those poems Munroe?"

"What happened to Sonshine? I liked that one."

He chuckled.

"We can work in a minute," I told him. "I'm going to get my sweater."

"Here, Sonshine," he said, taking his jacket off and putting it around my shoulders. "You can have mine."

Chad and I continued to work until about an hour before my mom was supposed to come home. I was beginning to feel quite sleepy. Chad noticed me trying to stifle a yawn.

"We can stop now, Sonny."

There was still something that bothered me.

"Chad, why are you doing this? The whole 'be my perfect guy' thing?"

"I told you."

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

He shook his head.

"Nope, I'm just showing you I can be a nice guy. People can change right?'

I nodded once before my eyes closed completely and I was out like a light.

CHAD POV

Mission accomplished. I wrote Sonny a quick note then I placed a blanket over her sleeping form. She was so cute when she was sleeping. I kissed her forehead lightly and walked out.


End file.
